Thunderstruck
by LokiHetfield
Summary: Tony takes Bruce to go see AC/DC. -the call of ktulu


"Tony why are we even driving? You could have easily taken a plane."

"First of all you mean 'we could have easily taken a plane'. Second: road trips are more fun!"

"I don't even like AC/DC that much, why am I going?"

"You love AC/DC, shut up. You're going because I _want_ you to."

With that Bruce was sure there was no going back now. They could still turn back though it'd be very tedious. But they wouldn't and he was stuck in Tony's Mercedes on his way to a rock concert to see a band he didn't even know. He turned his head to look at the sights they passed. Trees, dirt, rocks, trees, dirt, grass, trees and grass, grass, and rocks. They would be on the road for six hours; he might as well learn to appreciate the scenery. Tony snuck a glance and wondered if he should have asked him to come at all.

Maybe he should have asked Cap or Point-Break. They were into this music, right? Maybe? Nah, he didn't want to spend six hours with either of them. Six hours of lectures on how everything has changed or six hours of begging to stop at every store they saw as they drove by. No thank you, six hours by himself was better than that. Although even the great Tony Stark can get lonely sometimes and that is where Bruce comes in. So far his presence wasn't doing anything to assuage the loneliness. What could he do though?

"Hey," he said finally breaking the silence, "you haven't really heard AC/DC have you?"

Bruce turned his head, "Not really. Only little bits and pieces, I don't think I've ever heard a full song before. Why do you ask?"

"Perfect."

"What is?"

"That."

Bruce faced the road and saw they were parking in front of a record store. "Why are we stopping here?"

"I'm going to buy all of AC/DC's albums and we can listen to them on the way. Then you'll know who they are!"

"Why didn't you just bring your own albums?"

Tony thought for a second, "I actually don't have any of them. Well tangible copies, I have all their music on my iTunes. I've actually wanted physical copies for a while now so this is like killing two birds with one stone!"

Tony was one of the biggest AC/DC fans Bruce knew; actually he was the _only_ fan he knew but that's not important. The fact that he didn't actually have copies of their CDs was very adorable.

They walked into the store and were greeted by the first chord of Black Sabbath's War Pigs. Tony immediately started walking to the hard rock section of the store and grabbed what seemed to be a dozen or so albums. "They've got them all! Is there anything you want to get?"

Bruce looked around, "Not particularly, I'm not a big music fan, really."

"Everyone likes music, there has to be someone you like to listen to. Other than me of course."

He smiled and thought for a minute. He couldn't remember the last time he went to a store to buy anything other than food or a new shirt and pants. Nor could he remember when he had money to buy anything else. He quickly scanned the different names until he found it. Rainbow, Ratt, Rammstein, Rush...there it was!

He held up Caress of Steel with a small smile. "This is my favourite album of theirs. I used to have it on vinyl." He glanced over and saw something else, "I remember this album too!" He held up Pantera's Vulgar Display of Power and his smile grew a little bigger.

"Ok, first: I can't believe your favourite album by Rush is _Caress of Steel_."

"It's a good album! It's very underrated."

"Uh-huh. Second: Pantera? Really?"

"I like them. Their music is a good outlet for me."

"You're a regular cowboy from hell," he studied Bruce's face. He looked so happy holding the albums and Tony wondered when his fellow scientist had last gone record shopping. Or shopping for anything.

After purchasing their new tunes, they were back on the road. Tony insisted they listen to all of AC/DC's tracks in chronological order and thought they could get through every song before arrival (although Bruce did the math and they'd only make it through about five or six of the albums). The car was full of rock and roll for the next few hours. Tony sang along to almost every single song and Bruce quietly moved his head with the beat of the music. Neither said anything for an album or two until Bruce suddenly interrupted Bon Scott's lyrics, "I like them." Tony kept singing then stopped; he didn't say anything. Bruce wondered if he had broken him or something, then whether or not he was paying attention to the road. Neither of them said anything and the car fell into silence besides the music. Tony spoke again, "You do?"

"Oh good, you're not broken."

"You _like _AC/DC?"

"What? Oh yeah, I dig their rhythm and style. You know even though they only really use-"

"I don't care _why_, I care that you _do_."

Bruce stopped, "Oh, okay. Why are you surprised?"

"I never expected you to like them. I didn't think you were into this music."

"Then why did you invite me to the concert if you thought I wouldn't like it?"

"I wanted to share something with you that wasn't science. Science isn't the only thing I like to do you know."

Bruce laughed, "You could have just asked me what music I liked, you know."

"Be that as it may, I wanted it to be a spontaneous thing. I was hoping you would find out what it was that we were going to and you would be excited. Then when you weren't I felt bad for making you come. I didn't want you to be miserable at the show just because of me."

"Tony, even if I didn't like the band I would still go with you. I'd go to be with you and to see you be happy. I know how much you like AC/DC and I would want to go to be able to share your happiness as you saw your favourite band. Whether or not I like it is irrelevant."

"If I wasn't driving I'd hug and kiss you right now. 'Course I could do that now but there's the risk of a crash."

"It's okay, just focus on getting to the show in one piece for now."

"You're really fucking sweet you that?"

Bruce smiled and blushed slightly. He didn't think of himself as 'sweet', he just liked seeing Tony happy. As long as he was happy Bruce could be happy too.

As it turned out the show was fantastic. Despite the enormous amount of people at the venue Bruce wasn't uncomfortable at all. Tony bought practically one of every piece of merchandise that was available at the booths. The show was perfect as well; their seats were front row, Bruce was able to recognize every song they played, he even caught a pick. He tried to give it to Tony but as it turned out, he caught one too. When the show was over and the lights came back on Bruce was surprised to find himself sad that it was over.

Tony however, was still reeling from the show, "How was it? Did you like it? Can you believe they played Moneytalks?"

"It was fantastic, even better because I got to experience it with you. You can say I'm 'Thunderstruck'," he laughed at his own pun.

Tony kissed his cheek and smiled, "Thank you for coming with me." Bruce smiled back and the sat back down. Tony took the other's hand and rested his head against Bruce's. They stared at the stage, as if they were willing the band to return and play one more song just for them. They didn't leave until the venue was empty.


End file.
